


The Ropes

by TheBookwormBakery



Series: Heroes Fall, Legends Rise [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fake AH Crew, Fem Jack, Gen, Planting the seeds of Jeremy/Gavin hell yeah, Trans Female Character, Trans Jack, Trans Male Character, Trans Michael, with superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookwormBakery/pseuds/TheBookwormBakery
Summary: Los Santos is ruled by the gangs, and the gangs, more often than not, are ruled by supers - people with extraordinary abilities only seen in movies and comic books. They're just as varied as ordinary people, with some using their powers nobly, and others... less so.A chance encounter leads to pickpocket Jeremy being recruited by the Fake AH Crew, one of the fastest-growing gangs in Los Santos - and one of the most notable, due to its entire inner circle being supers. But before he can become a fully-fledged member, he needs to get to know them and how they operate - and how to use his own unique powers.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pickpocketing someone dangerous has never turned out so well.

The man’s golden sunglasses glinted against his tan skin and carefully coiffed hair. Jeremy still wasn’t sure if they were real gold or not; everything else about the man seemed so fake, and yet he was just conceited and prickish enough - and prickish really was the best word to describe him, he had the British accent to go with it - to own sunglasses made with actual gold.

He had possibly introduced himself with a slurred giggle as Gavin; having had a few drinks himself, Jeremy couldn’t quite remember. Not like his name really mattered, anyway.

“So,” Jeremy said, leaning closer to Gavin. “What do you do around here?”

“Me?” Gavin gave him a sloshed sort of smile, the kind that spoke of a few too many drinks already down. “Mostly I jus’ rob places.” He leaned closer, giving Jeremy a wink. “But don’t go blabbin’ that around, eh?”

“Secret’s safe with me.” Jeremy smirked, miming locking his lips and throwing away the key. Gavin threw an arm over his shoulder, drawing him even closer. 

“Ah, no, don’t do that, love,” he complained, his hand coming up to ‘unlock’ Jeremy’s lips again. “Don’t take a vow of silence for the night. You’ve got a lovely voice, has anyone ever told you?”

Gavin’s fingertips, wobbly from the drinks, ever so gently brushed against Jeremy’s lips. A flash of heat radiated out from the spot, and Jeremy stiffened. _Here_ of all places?

He ducked out from under Gavin’s arm, throwing the other man off-balance. “Oh, sorry, my bad,” he said, reaching out with one hand to steady him. His hand lingered at Gavin’s waist, discreetly slipping into his pocket and lifting the wallet there with ease. “I, uh, I gotta go, sorry…”

“Aw, already?” Gavin pouted.

“Yeah,” Jeremy said, already looking for a clear path to the exit. He never had any idea what would happen following one of his ‘hot flashes’, but he preferred to be far away from other people when it happened. 

“Let me at least get your number?” Gavin asked, holding out his phone.

Jeremy blinked at him. He had already taken the dude’s wallet, and now he was offering up his phone? He blushed a little, hoping it wasn’t visible in the low light, as he realized what Gavin really meant. “Oh. Sure?” He dug around his his pocket, pulling out his own phone. “Um, here, let’s trade.”

He handed over his own phone, taking Gavin’s and giving it a cursory examination. It the newest model, and looked to be gold-plated.

He put his number into it, putting a heart next to his name - it was dumb, he knew, but he couldn’t resist. With as trashed as Gavin seemed to be, he probably wouldn’t even remember Jeremy in the morning and would stumble across the number a few weeks later. Might as well make it amusing when it happened.

He returned Gavin’s phone, and Gavin gave him a smile that seemed as bright as the sun. He glanced down at his new contact and almost laughed out loud. Gavin had managed to input his name normally, and then followed it with a long string of heart emoticons in every color available.

“Text me or somethin’, okay?”

“Ah, will do,” Jeremy promised, backing up. “I just - I need to go -” He turned and fled. If he was lucky, he could get home before anything happened.

He pushed his way through the crowd without any real difficulty, stumbling out the door a few moments later. He stepped off the sidewalk, starting across the street.

A loud horn interrupted his thoughts, and he looked up into glaring headlights. He raised his arms instinctively, as if it would even do him any good - 

The impact never came.

Jeremy stepped away from the stopped car as soon as he realized that he was not, in fact, going to die, looking around carefully in case anyone had seen. There were a few people walking around, not many considering how late it was, but they weren’t moving either.

Or rather, they were moving really, really slowly. About as slowly as the car, which Jeremy realized was inching forward at a snail’s pace, swerving slightly away from where he used to be.

“What the hell?” Jeremy whispered to himself. He’d done some strange things over the years, but never… slowed down time.

With a screech of the car’s tires, time returned to normal and the car swerved in the road, bumping into the curb across the street from Jeremy. Sighing gratefully, Jeremy continued on his way, making sure to actually look before crossing any more streets.

Standing next to the entrance of the bar, Gavin watched the entire thing with mild curiosity. “Interesting,” he mumbled, pulling out his phone and tapping on Geoff’s contact. “Geoff? Yeah, I think I found one. He’s… quick,” he smirked, thinking to the scene he had just witnessed. Jeremy had darted out of the way of the car too quickly for the eye to follow. “Yeah, don’t worry, I’ve got a tracker on his phone. We’ll find him again as soon as you want.”

He frowned. “Well, he _did_ steal my wallet. I’d like to get that back fairly soon. … I mean, he is good, maybe as good as me. Though he didn’t seem to realize I wasn’t actually drunk,” he added smugly.

A gaggle of girls smelling like alcohol wandered past Gavin, chattering aimlessly. One of them was talking about how _crazy_ that was, ohmigawd did you _see_ how fast that guy moved?

“Yeah, I can text you his address when he gets there. Bye, Geoff.”

Gavin lowered his phone, and the screen returned to his contacts. He scrolled down to smile at the heart next to Jeremy’s name.

\---

Jeremy rolled over sleepily, blinking at the display of his alarm clock. It was waaaaay too early for him to be awake, especially after a night of drinking and… whatever the hell had happened with the car. Gavin’s wallet lay carelessly on the nightstand next to the clock. Jeremy had looked through it the night before and been delighted to discover at least five hundred dollars in cash inside.

He wondered idly whether he should get up now or try to get more sleep before groaning and sitting up. He could probably use a shower, to be honest…

He trudged out of his bedroom, hoping to get a pre-shower cup of coffee, and froze. Sitting on _his_ couch, drinking _his_ coffee from _his_ mug… was Gavin.

“Good morning, Jeremy,” he said cheerfully.

And sitting next to him, looking bored, was someone else Jeremy recognized, from a mugshot he’d seen in LSPD lockup: Geoff Ramsey.

He swallowed, his mouth dry. “Can I, uh, help you?”

“Well, I’d like my wallet back,” Gavin said matter-of-factly.

“Uh, y-yeah, I can…” His voice failed him. He was about to die, wasn’t he. Gavin worked for _Ramsey_ , he was part of the _Fake AH Crew_ , God, he was an IDIOT.

Ramsey scoffed. “Calm down, we’re not here to kill you.”

“The opposite, really,” Gavin added.

Jeremy looked back and forth between them, turning that over in his head. “So… you want to… recruit me?”

“Oh, good, you _are_ smart,” Ramsey said.

“But I - there’s no way in hell I’m skilled enough, the Fakes - you guys - are practically legends!”

Gavin shook his head. “Legends have to start somewhere.”

Jeremy leaned on the wall, hoping he looked cooler than he felt. “What do you mean?”

Ramsey cleared his throat. “When I decide to offer someone a place in my crew, it’s because they have… a certain talent other people don’t have.”

“Yeah?”

Ramsey’s eyes bored into him, almost seeming to look _through_ him. “Something _really special_ that they would probably want to keep hidden.”

Jeremy frowned. “... Okay?”

“He means we’ve all got superpowers,” Gavin said.

“Oh.”

“And last night, when you took my wallet, I planted a tracker on your phone,” he continued. “And I followed you out of the bar and saw how fast you moved out of the way of that car. And we were interested.”

Jeremy’s hot flashes… were some kind of superpower? “So you want to recruit me for some kind of supervillain club.”

“If you want to use _that_ term.” Ramsey shrugged.

“Okay.”

He seemed surprised at that. “Really?”

“I mean, I’m not exactly rolling in dough right now.” Jeremy gestured around at his dingy, tiny apartment. “I could afford to move up from pickpocketing people in dive bars and strip clubs.”

“Well, then,” Ramsey said, standing up and striding over to Jeremy. It took everything he had to not shrink away as Ramsey held out his hand. “How about we go get something to eat, and then we can find out what you can do.”

“Sounds good,” Jeremy replied. He shook Ramsey’s hand and tried to ignore his panic as another hot flash swelled through his body.

\---

Jeremy leaned his head against the back of his seat, wishing his damn headache would go away. After the earlier hot flash he had somehow started knowing exactly what other people were feeling - scattered fragments of thoughts and emotion drifting everywhere, and Jeremy’s entire head hurt.

Then his head had a whole new reason to hurt as the car screeched to a stop and his head slammed into the driver’s seat.

“What’s going on?” he asked amidst a flurry of swearing - and a wave of fury - from Geoff.

“Some assholes coming in on our territory,” Gavin said. “Look, over there.” He pointed over at the wall of a building nearby, where a combined F and H had been sprayed in dripping, bright orange paint on the bricks.

“Fuckin’ Funhaus,” Geoff growled. He pulled a pistol from the glove compartment and, rolling down the window, emptied the whole clip into the grafitti. Gavin seemed totally unconcerned, but Jeremy was thoroughly rattled by the casual gunfire, feeling himself tremble even after the echoes had faded away.

Calming somewhat, Geoff put the pistol away and continued driving, still grumbling venomously. They drove on through the city, and Jeremy attempted to block out as much of the mental noise as he could. It didn’t go very well.

He felt fingers curling around his hand, warmth traveling up his arm, the noise fading away into blessed silence. “You okay?” Gavin asked him. “You look a bit ill.”

Jeremy smiled at him. “Just a headache, it’s fine.” Except it wasn’t fine. Last night, then in his apartment, then just now in Ramsey’s car… he had never had three hot flashes in the same week, let alone the same twenty-four hours.

Gavin frowned. “I think Geoff’s got painkillers somewhere. Geoff?”

“Not unless you want old weed,” Ramsey said, taking a right turn.

Gavin looked back at Jeremy, who shook his head. He didn’t particularly feel like getting high, and his headache was fading anyway.

The building Ramsey eventually parked in front of was tall, sharp, and imposing. The three of them disembarked, and Ramsey tossed his car keys to a nervous-looking valet. They entered the building, and Jeremy gaped at a lobby that was worth more than he’d ever expected to make in his lifetime.

Sparkling chandeliers hung from the ceiling like frozen waterfalls, showers of light that reflected off the spotless floors. The furniture grouped into clumps around the lobby was upholstered in rich black leather, and the counters lining the walls were carved from polished marble. Jeremy followed his escorts into an elevator in a daze; the sheer opulence he had just traveled through had been enough to make his head spin.

Ramsey flipped open a cleverly hidden panel on the wall of the elevator, revealing a keyhole, keypad, and fingerprint scanner. He pulled out a shiny silver key and inserted it into the hole, turning it, then punched a series of numbers into the keypad, and finally pressed his thumb to the scanner. When each of them had flashed a green indicator light, the elevator began to move, frighteningly fast, up to the top of the building.

As the elevator slowed, Jeremy picked up the sounds of a struggle. The elevator dinged and the doors swung open to reveal the source of the sound: a woman with red hair holding a man with curly brown hair in a headlock, the latter yelling, swearing, and flailing in an attempt to get loose.

“Jack, lemme GO!”

“Not until you take off your binder! I am _not_ letting you fuck up your ribs today, you stupid ass!” The woman - Jack - clearly had the upper hand, and the younger man seemed to realize it.

“But I don’t wanna,” he complained, struggling less now.

“I’m not going let go until you promise to go take it off,” she said.

“Michael, listen to your mother,” Ramsey said sternly.

Michael looked up, a grin breaking out across his face. “Geoff!” Then his eyes landed on Jeremy, and he scowled. “Who’s this fuck?”

“This is Jeremy!” Gavin said cheerfully, throwing an arm around Jeremy’s shoulder. “He’s fast, or something.”

 _Or something,_ Jeremy thought.

“What, like in bed?”

“No!” Gavin looked disgusted, and Michael snickered. “I mean like, maybe super speed. I saw it. S’why he’s here.”

“We still need to figure out exactly what he can do,” Ramsey said.

“Yeah, figuring that out would be nice,” Jeremy muttered. Apparently, everyone else had heard him, because four heads swiveled to look at him.

“ _You_ don’t even know?” Ramsey asked incredulously. “How the fuck do you _not know_?”

Jeremy just shrugged helplessly. He reached up and removed Gavin’s arm from his shoulders.

“It shouldn’t be too hard to figure out, if you’ve already seen him demonstrate it,” Jack said. “I can have the training room clear in a few minutes, Geoff.”

“Good, do that,” Ramsey said.

“And _you_ -” Jack grabbed Michael by the arm “- are going to go take off your binder.”

The two of them headed down a hallway, Michael complaining the whole way.

“She’s not actually his mom, is she?” Jeremy asked.

Ramsey laughed. “Nah, she just mothers everyone. Gavin and…. He started calling her Mom, and it stuck. Hey, Gav - get me a beer?”

“Get one yourself,” Gavin said, flopping onto a nearby couch with a happy sigh as Geoff flipped him off and wandered into the kitchen. He looked at Jeremy and patted the couch next to him. Jeremy gingerly sat next to him, marveling at the couch’s quality.

“So, Jeremy,” Gavin continued. “How come you don’t know what you can do?”

Jeremy stared at the floor. “It’s… kind of complicated.”

“Too complicated to explain in a few minutes?”

Jeremy sighed. It would probably be easier to just explain it now, anyway. “Sometimes I get these hot flashes, at random times, and then soon after that something... weird happens.”

“Weird how?” Gavin inched along the couch, a few inches closer to Jeremy.

“Like turning invisible, or going to grab something and having it fly into my hand,” he said. “Or… slowing down time.”

“You _what_?”

“Well, ain’t that a coincidence,” Ramsey said from behind Jeremy. “That’s what Gavvy does.”

“Is there a pattern to the stuff you’ve done?” Gavin asked, staring at Jeremy intently.

“No, it’s pretty much just random.”

“What about the hot flashes? When do those happen?”

“I don’t know, they just happen.”

“When were the last few, and what happened after them?”

Jeremy frowned, thinking back to the night before. “I got one before I stole your wallet last night, and then you saw what happened,” he said.

“Yeah, but I just thought you were moving fast,” Gavin said.

“I wasn’t, I _guess_ I slowed down time when that car was about to hit me? But I don’t know how.”

“What was next?” Ramsey asked.

“This morning, after we left my apartment,” Jeremy said. “I started… sensing other people’s emotions.”

There was a moment of silence that felt like an eternity.

“Huh,” Ramsey finally said. “Is that why you had a headache?”

“Yeah.”

“What then?”

“Then on the way here, in your car,” Jeremy said. “My headache stopped when it happened, and nothing really _weird_ has happened yet.”

Ramsey tipped back his beer, taking a long drink. “So if you -”

“Training room’s ready!” Jack yelled from somewhere further into the penthouse.

“Well, questions later,” Ramsey said, finishing his beer. He clapped Jeremy on the shoulder. “C’mon, time to see what the next weird thing is.”

Jeremy followed Ramsey and Gavin - who ran ahead excitedly - down the hallway, wondering what methods they could possibly have for figuring out someone’s powers. He was led into what appeared to be a large gymnasium, with tangles of metal equipment pushed up against the walls. Near the doorway they had come in through, Jack was leaning against the wall, wrapping her hands with cloth.

Just a plain old fist fight? Well, that he could definitely do. “So how exactly does this work?” he asked.

“To put it simply,” Ramsey said as Jack straightened, tightening her wraps. She was _tall_ , definitely over six feet, and the type of chubby that hid powerful muscle underneath. Jeremy was suddenly much less confident. “Either Jack beats the shit out of you or you use your powers.”

“Yeah, that’s about what I was expecting,” he said weakly.

“Here, I’ll help you get ready,” Gavin said, pulling Jeremy further into the training room. He led him over to an open duffel bag full of rolls of gauze and bandages.

“She’s gonna kill me, Gavin.” He saw Ramsey and Jack talking near the door in hushed voices. Whatever he was saying, she nodded in agreement with it.

Gavin scoffed as he offered gauze and bandages. Jeremy took the gauze. “No, she’s not, Jack knows what she’s doing. Used to be in the underground fighting rings, you’ll only die if she wants you dead. And no one here wants you dead, Jeremy,” he said seriously.

Jeremy’s wrapping slowed as he caught Gavin’s gaze. Green eyes stared into his, growing larger as the distance between them narrowed. “But just in case...” he said softly, before he closed the distance and brushed his lips against Jeremy’s cheek. “Incentive for you to not die.” Then he drew back, all goofy careless smiles. “Good luck, Lil J!”

Jeremy didn’t even get a chance to protest the nickname before Gavin winked and was gone, standing next to Geoff.

And Jack was walking up to him. He hurriedly finished wrapping his hands, trying to force his scattered thoughts together and away from Gavin’s kiss. “Ready?” she asked him.

“Y-yeah. Ready.”

She turned around and moved to the center of the room. Jeremy followed hesitantly.

When they were both approximately in the middle of the room, facing each other, Ramsey’s voice rang out. “It’s like I said earlier,” he announced. “Jack, beat the shit out of him. Jeremy, don’t let her.”

Jeremy raised his arms. Jack stayed relaxed, arms at her sides.

“GO!”

Jeremy inched backward. Jack didn’t move, watching Jeremy. With about fifteen feet of space between them, Jeremy started lowering his arms.

Jack rushed him, arm coiled back to strike.

Jeremy threw his hands up.

Time slowed again.

Jeremy backed up and moved around behind Jack as her speed began to increase again. She stumbled into normal speed, looking confused. She looked over at Ramsey, who nodded at her. She turned back to Jeremy, looking considerably more wary. She brought up her arms into a fighting position, and waited for him to move.

If he could figure out how to slow time on purpose…

Jeremy took a step forward. Jack matched him. Jeremy studied the rise and fall of her chest, thinking. He _willed_ the flow of time to slow, as much as possible.

Jack’s breathing slowed dramatically. Jeremy looked around. Gavin and Ramsey seemed completely frozen. There was a pressure in his ears, muffling every sound, like he was underwater. Then Gavin moved - at normal speed - looking directly at Jeremy. He grinned and gave Jeremy a double thumbs-up.

Jeremy ran forward and threw a punch at Jack. But as he did, he lost his grip on time and it returned to normal. Jack threw up an arm with surprising speed, blocking him.

Another hot flash, radiating up his arm from the point of impact. He backed away quickly from Jack, arms raised.

“Hey, Jack!” Ramsey called. Both Jack and Jeremy turned their heads to look at him. Michael had joined him and Gavin near the door. “Switch out with Michael, if you would be so kind.”

Michael grinned. Gavin paled. “Geoff -”

“Don’t worry, Gav,” Ramsey told him. “Just watch.”

Michael and Jack switched places, bumping fists as they passed each other. Michael kicked off his shoes and the floor began _smoldering_ under his feet. The air around him shimmered, like it would above asphalt on a hot day.

“I hope you really are fast,” Michael told him, his grin becoming a confident smirk. “Or this is gonna hurt. Real fucking bad.”

The heat radiating from Michael felt like Jeremy was standing in front of an open oven door. Jeremy took three steps back.

Michael charged, and Jeremy just barely moved out of the way. The rush of hot air was like standing in front of a bonfire.

“What, no more speed?” Michael asked mockingly. “Not gonna get behind me?”

Jeremy threw a punch and Michael ducked away from it. The heat made Jeremy pull his arm back. “Maybe you should cool down,” Jeremy said. “You’re getting a little _heated_.”

Michael laughed. “You don’t want to see heated.”

Jeremy decided to call the bluff. “You sure about that?”

The floor around Michael’s feet fully caught fire. “Yeah, pretty sure.”

Jeremy gulped. He took a few more steps back. “What are the chances of you getting _cold feet_ right about now?” he squeaked out.

“Absolutely none.” Michael closed the distance between them almost instantly, and Jeremy tensed, hoping whatever he had gotten from his last hot flash was good.

Michael slammed into an invisible wall.

Or, not quite invisible. There was a faint bluish tint to the air in front of him. He punched it, and Jeremy _felt_ the impact, somewhere in his gut.

“The fuck is this?” Michael asked loudly. “Jack, what are you doing over there?”

“I didn’t do anything,” she called from the door.

Ramsey started clapping slowly, the sound echoing through the room. “Congratulations, the fight’s over, you both win, whatever else, both of you come over here.”

Michael moved first, scooping up his discarded shoes on his way over to Ramsey. Jeremy stepped forward hesitantly, and the wall - a force field - vanished when he touched it. He joined the other four by the door.

“Did you even get what you needed from that?” he asked.

“Oh yeah, I got more than enough. Before all of that, even.”

“Explain it, then,” Michael said, crossing his arms.

“Our new friend Jeremy here copies powers,” Ramsey said triumphantly.

“What do you mean I copy powers?” Jeremy asked.

“It’s not really that complicated,” Ramsey said. “The one last night was while you were talking to Gavin at that bar, right? There was probably physical contact, maybe some making out, then not five minutes later you use his power. Then this morning you shook my hand, started sensing emotions - which, in case you weren’t sure, is my power. Then you probably touched Gavin again, used his power against Jack. Then Jack blocked your hit, you copied her power and used it against Michael.” He shrugged. “Easy.”

“We - we didn’t make out.”

Ramsey looked surprised. “Really? Huh. I guess Michael keeps his fifty for now.”

“You were betting on whether I made out with Gavin.”

“Yeah.”

“... Okay.”

“Anyway,” Ramsey said, clearing his throat. “Welcome to the crew.”

Jeremy opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find his voice. “You - you’re serious?” His voice squeaked embarrassingly.

“Yeah. You’re good.”

“You’re on probation, technically,” Michael clarified.

“You’ll have somewhat of a trial run, so no vital crew secrets for you, but…” Ramsey shrugged. “If all goes well, you’ll be sittin’ pretty.”

“I - thank you. So much.”

“Mhm. And, Jeremy?”

“Yeah?”

“Your apartment’s shit,” Ramsey said. “You’re living here now. Michael will help you pack.”

“I fucking will not!” Michael protested. Ramsey glared at him, and he almost seemed to wilt, scowling deeply. “Fine,” he muttered. “But I’m not gonna be nice about it.”

\---

“Wow,” Michael said. “Your apartment really is shit.”

“Yeah, well, that’s what happens when your only income is the cash you take from people’s wallets.”

“Surprised your landlord hasn’t cracked down.”

“No, he has.”

“Oh.”

Michael followed Jeremy into the tiny bedroom and watched him throw random belongings into a duffel bag. There wasn’t much - all of Jeremy’s clothes and possessions easily fit into the one bag. He refused to meet Michael’s eyes; the guy lived in a _penthouse_ , no wonder he thought the tiny apartment was shit.

Michael sighed, startling Jeremy out of his thoughts. “Man, I remember these days. Don’t miss ‘em a bit.”

“Really?”

“What, you think I always lived in fancy-ass penthouses?” Michael scoffed. “There was a good two years where most of the time we had to decide between food or rent, or weapons. Me and…” His face fell briefly, before he shoved whatever he was thinking about out of his mind. “Never mind.”

Jeremy frowned. “Okay. Well, I think that’s about everything. We can probably head out now.”

Michael waited until they were almost back to Ramsey’s penthouse before talking again. “So,” he said. “Gavin.”

“Gavin,” Jeremy repeated, wondering where this was going.

“He seems pretty fond of you already.”

Jeremy’s cheeks warmed at the memory of Gavin’s kiss. “Yeah, seems like it.”

Michael pulled into what appeared to be a private parking garage. “We’re all a crew, we all look after each other. That includes you now. Don’t do anything to fuck that up, ‘cause you won’t like what happens if you do.”

He turned off the car and got out, and Jeremy followed suit. “Is that a threat?” he asked.

Michael shrugged, not looking back at him as he walked away from the car. “Probably.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of the first story in a loooooooong series, that I've been working on sporadically for over a year now. I've got a huge spreadsheet and everything, it's super cool.
> 
> Next chapter should be up... whenever I finish it and decide it's good. If you also read Chasing Ghosts, I have no idea when that'll be back. My co-author and I got hit hard with life stuff after posting the last chapter, and then we've just... never really gotten back into the groove. We've both been busy writing in general though, her more obviously so, so if you like Star Wars, you should check out her stuff! And hopefully we can start posting more CG, we're nowhere near done with that story.


End file.
